Blue Target the official
by SethLindley
Summary: sonic has had a thing on samus. but he's being hunted. can sonic stop this threat or not. find out in this adventure
1. Begining

**Hello my readers I'm back with a new story ( better than the last on ) if you dont know what sonamus is, look it up. also this is my first true story so if you need to give me the complants an I will fix them also I have added shadow just yo make this a good story because you need my the ultimate life form apparently. (joking) so I will talk more about what will happen if u ju us t send me a message or something but for now I give u the new and improve blue target.**

(time/)

"if you think your gonna take down me your dreaming." Said a black hedgehog with red stripes.

"Are you sure last time I fought you I knocked you out Shadow". Said the Blue hedgehog in front of him.

"I didn't ask you what happened last time Sonic."

"Are you excited for your first SSB tourment." asked sonic.

"Not really all I got to do is kick someone butt." came the reply

Master hand had allowed Shadow to enter this year if he would help inestigat the attacks on the mansion the last few new weeks. Shadow was a G.U.N. agent so he would fit right in as security. Sonic had brought the chaos emerlds with him fr safe keeping. But only if the enemy was powerful.

As Sonic and Shadow were leaving the training room Sonic ran into Samus.

"Sorry sam. didn't see you there." Said Sonic as he apologized.

"it's fine it wasn't intentional. " taking Sonic's hand and being pulled up. " Mabye we could train together sometime since we keep running in to each other."

"yeah sure." replied Sonic not even thinking of be hat he said.

As Samus left Sonic And Shadow started back to ther dorm room. which was all the way on the 3rd floor. As they walked back shadow had only said one thing the entire time. "smooth". Shadw Told Sonic he had seen how he had seen Sonic and Samus look at ech other and blush and turn away.

"You shoud ask her out." Said Shadow.

"Are you crazy." Shaped back Sonic. "Think about it I'm a hedgehog she's a human. It wouldn't work out."

"Well if I were you I would do it soon."

"Yeah, ok."

Sonic and Shadow we're heading down stairs to go and hang out with Falco and Mario. They started to discuss who the champion would be this year. Mario and Sonic has rivaled each other from the previous year. Finally Falco mentioned something about the attacks.

"These attacks are getting more and more dangerous, Fox was sent to Mario to get bandaged." Said Falco.

"Well if I find out who it is, I'll kick his..." Said Sonic before he was interrupted by the intercom.

"Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog, Samus, link, and Mario report to my office." came Master Hand.

All that were called went immediately to Master hands office in the lobby. When Sonic and Shadow arrived, Samus Mario, and Link were already waiting for them.

"Thank you for joining us." Said Master hand.

"No problem M.H." Replied Sonic.

"As you know there have been recent attacks on some of our fellow fighters. And I certainly can't risk the life of one of you. So I have called you five for security. Sonic I understand you brought a powerful energy source but it's only use is if, a fighter went rouge and is extremely powerful, or if we are under a strong enough attack." Came Master hand.

Sonic and shadow had brought the chaos emeralds. Only to keep Dr. Eggman from getting his hands on them.

"And for you Shadow, you are only aloud to take off the inhibitor rings you wear for the same reason."

Shadow wore the rings on his wrist and ankles to keep his chaos power under control.

"The rest of you if needed use full force."

They all shook their heads in agreement and were stationed on the night watch for half the night.

(/time)

Sonic Mario and Samus has the first shift from 12-3.

Mario was patrolling the ground around the mansion while Sonic and Samus had the roof for a top view so Sonic could speed down to Mario to help.

"_ come on Sonic you need to tell her." _Sonic has been thinking on what Shadow had said. "_But you've only seen her for two weeks this year. Give it a little more time."_

" You aright Sonic" Asked Samus a little worried.

"Huh. Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine just thinking about something." Replied Sonic.

"Like what?" The question hit Sonic hard like a anvil.

"Uhhhhh. Nothing it's just about who's been attacking us lately." He lied.

"Wish I knew who it was too." Just then a explosion went off near Mario was. It shook the entire mansion.

"Sonic there!" Pointed Samus to the explosion.

Sonic picked up Samus in his arms and ran as fast as he could to Mario Incase he was hurt.

**I understand that this was short I promise it will be longer.**

** Yours truly - Seth **

**(Also I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or Metroid. Or super smash bros. Those are owned by SEGA And Nitendo.)**

**(Sonic and Shadow- SEGA )**

**(Mario and Samus and every one else except solid snake "I have no idea what he's owned by" - Nitendo )**


	2. Metal

Hello everyone im back again with a new chapter and a new twist.

* * *

"Mario...! yelled Sonic trying to wake up his freind."Sonic over there." said Samus trying to point to a paircof red glowing eyes. as soon as the words came out she was struck with a pink and purple energy beam. As the figure walked out o the shadows sonic remember one thing about the attacks te first day of his arrival. the figure could move almost as fast of him. As the figure started to become more and more seen Sonic could see that the figure was a robot. it had blue paint as its main color and red shoes.

The Sonic knew who it was in rage. it was Metal Sonic."Metal, I swear that by the time im done with you, you'll be robot hell." Yelled sonic in anger. Then Sonic felt a energy that he thought he would never feel again. He fell to his knees and yelled In pain and anger as burst of black energy flew around him.

Samus was fitted to her feet by a figure behind her. She turned around and saw Shadow with Link taking Mario to the emergency room. Samus could see Shadows fear and were about Sonic. Seeing Sonic's sapphire blue gone to a black color. His green eyes were colorless and unsee able.

Shadow, wh-what is that? The words just couldn't come out right.

Shadow turned to her. Seeing she was worried for Sonic and scared at the same time.

"The choas emeralds can give power to the user from what his heart feels like, or what your emotions are. And Sonic, he hates metal for a reason but I don't think I should tell you right now. what we need to do is calm Sonic down. Ater he kicks Metals ass." He added. But by the time Shadow finished Metal Sonic was already giving out. He couldn't keep up with the Darkness of Sonic. Then Sonic grabbed Metal by the head and shoved him in to the ground leaving a ditch behind him.

"Finally." Said Sonic with relief. But Metal disapered in Red and pink cubes.

Shadow and Samus ran over to Sonic as he begain to faint. Shadow carried Sonic back to the mansion. All Samus could think was about seeing a black sonic. A tear rolled down her eye as they walked back to the mansion.

* * *

Sonic woke up in his room a little before 9:00. He looked for Shadow but foumd a note on his bed.

Sonic, Last night was a little frightning when I saw you had changed into "Dark" again.I think you should talk to Samus a little bit she saw you and was fitten by it. you might want to tell her what that was.Also I informed Master Hand and Crazy hand since he was in the room that there would be no more attacks for a while, probably. Plus the tournament starts tomorrow so Master Hand will be discussing a few things tonight. -- Shadow

"Not again. And I let Samus see. Come on Sonic." He said o himself. He folded the paper up and laid it on tne desk in there room. Each room had a desk for paper work Master Hand gave out every so often like wavers and agreements so he couldn't be sued. Sonic walked down staires into the lobby. He saw a lot of the other brawleds like, Little Mac, Pit, Kirby, and Bowser who he found out not to be such a bad guy stared at him as he walked into Master Hamds office.

"Hello Sonic." Said Master hand from his desk. He was sorting paper work that had been from the wavers all the brawlers had to sign.

"Hey M.H." Replied Sonic in a little of a upset voice.

Master hand looked at the upset hedgehog. He new knew why Sonic entered his office.

"Master hand, I'd like to apologize for what happen last night with me and im sorry that a few fellow brawlers had to see it to. I let the anger and frustration get to me." Said Sonic looking at master hand.

"Everyone has well, a hell side to them and I guess yours just had to used or it would have been harder to keep in. I understand what happen, but you did it with the right cause." The words made Sonic feel a little better.

"Thank you". Replied Sonic. Sonic began to walk out the door when he saw that there was a red and pink cube on master hands table.

"Uhhh... how did you get that?" Asked Sonic with confusion.

"Shadow brought it to me after taking you to your room. He said to take a look at it and experiment with it."

"Aright, just be careful with it." Said Sonic as he walked out the door.

Its weird how Metal was able to just, disappear. Only infi... Tbe thought made sonic stop and question him self.

Could Infinite still be alive. no, no I saw him destroy when I defeated him. The thought stuck in Sonic's head for most of the day. He knew someone that could help him get his thoughts together.

Mario was sitting on the balcony of the mansion. The sun was bright and waa beautiful day for a relaxing nap. Mario heard foot steps and looked over his shoulder. He saw his rival Sonic. Even though he and Sonic were rivals he and Sonic still respected each other and had become friends over the years.

"Hello Sonic". came the greeting from Mario.

"Hey Mario, I need to ask you something". Came Sonic as he sat down next to him.

"Is it about Samus"? Joked Mario nugging Sonic in the chair beside him.

"What n-no!" studdered Sonic. " Its about what happened last night."

"Ok shoot".

"Well, a while ago in my deminson I faced a enemy almost more powerul than me he was called Infinite. And last night Metal Sonic disapered like he did."

"First off, why are you asking me these things. "

"I don't know I need someone to talk to since last night."

" well I talked to your friend Shadw. He wants o keep a eye on you since, well you know last night. And you might want to talk to Samus about it. She was really startled."

"thats where I was heading next. thanks anyways."

"Your welcome" said Mario as Sonic got up and left the balcony.

Sonic started walking down the stairs to the second floor trying to put the p pi eces together. well Sonic you should go and talk t o Samus. As he entered the se ond floor Sonic stared walking to Samus's room. God what am I going to say to her.

he was right infont of her doorm door when he heard a gaming console being played. he remebered what it was it was his very first game that played for. he finally knocked on the door and then samus finally looked out from her room and Sonic was there waiting for her.

"hey sam." said Sonic nervously.

"hey" replied samus.

"samus I need to tal.." but Sonic was cut off. Samus grabbed him by the arm drug him inside.

"Sonic, its ok im fine from last night." Samus was about to break out in tears. but sonic had put his had on her shoulde.

"Samus, I know you were frightened last night by me, I would be two. The chaos emerlds will give the power of what the emotion I is the welder is feeling. I was furious seening Metal here, he's part of the reason my father is part robot."

Samus was suprised hearing this. she didnt ask about peoples family. that was none of here consurn.

"Also samus um... I sort of..." but before Sonic could finish his sentence. he was cut off by the entercom.

"all smashers come to the lobby."

* * *

**so basically im doing short chapters, I know but I want to work on more kid freindly stories. also im starting a new story for kids off Thomas da tank engine. Also the chapters I will make now are shorter. also last thing I swear but you will hate me for, im taking time off this story for my next to get it started. thanks for suport.**


End file.
